Mentari yang Dibirahikan
by huneupwrts
Summary: kehidupan dalam sudut pandang lelaki tua yang kesepian


Lelaki tua dieram senja.

Itu kata sapir saat menilik ku yang membau dalam kerangkeng, dengan kain usang yang membungkusku seumur dengan harapan akan kebebasan. Ya, aku. Pemilik raga yang penuh birahi untuk mentari.

"pak, ini hari pergantian. makin bobrok rupanya."

Itu kata sapir lagi suatu waktu. Tapi, tapi... Aku ini kan penuh birahi! Meski sebobrok jagal dunia ini, aku tetap birahi. Sebab belum ada yang cukup kuat memusnahkannya dari orang yang menua bersama kekesalan dan putus asa.

Kadang, saat baik hati, sapir berjenggot kusut memberiku sebungkus rokok. Kurasa hari itu sebahagia ulang tahun ku lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

Si kusut itu mungkin iba, bagaimanapun aku sudah cukup menderita.

Jadi ini kisahnya,

Saat rokokku sisa dua batang hari itu—mungkin siang, sebab aku tak mengantuk; kudengar suara rantai terkebat dan napas berat.

Ternyata si kusut jenggotan menggandeng pemuda tampan!

Aku tersedak saat melihat tangan si kusut yang juga berjenggot membuka gembok kerangkeng ku.

Agak serat, dan mencekam. Sebab itu mungkin yang pertama setelah puluhan warsa. Ya, mungkin tak kau sangka, aku bahkan berak di kerangkeng ku. Sampai aku tak lagi mampu mencium bau tai ku.

Lalu si kusut mendorong si elok itu kedalam parit hidupku. Aku menatap jejaka itu, dari atas sampai bawah. Bukan bermaksud tak sopan, namun langka benar ia.

Dia tertawa kecil, dengan binar indah yang telah lama aku tak saksikan.

"bau tai mu tak lama lagi akan bersatu dengan bau tai ku. Kau mungkin butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan itu."gggggg

Itu kalimat pertama yang dilontarkannya padaku. Aku diam, bingung. Seperti tersadar, ia menambahkan.

"maaf, mungkin tak seharusnya aku berkata demikian, aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak canggung, pada teman baruku."

Dan saat itu langsung,

jatuh hati aku padanya.

Maka di hari-hari berikutnya, setelah aku telah tidur cukup banyak bersamanya, aku bertanya,

"usut punya usut, apa sebabnya?"

"pengkhianatan."

"kamu?"

"Begitu pikirmu? Bukan, bukan, malang memang, aku korban."

Aku percaya. Tak kulihat kebohongan dari ucapannya.

"dan kau? Menerima begitu saja?"

"apa dayaku, tuan? Ia berduit, lantas ia akan selalu menang. Ya, mungkin kau terlalu lama mengendap disini, tapi dunia sudah berbeda! Maka jangan kau rindukan ia."

Benar, pengkhianatan bukan proses sederhana.

"temanku," kataku, "serangan itu mungkin telah membuatmu tak bergairah. Tapi kuyakin, kau akan menemuinya kembali, gairah itu, setelah paling lama dua tahun berada disini."

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, dia ternyata bukan temanku lagi. Dia kekasihku. Dan aku akhirnya mengerti, mengapa ia tersenyum kala itu.

Tapi aku tersadar, semakin hari aku semakin tua, semakin hari aku semakin sakit, semakin hari semakin pekat bau kematian menusuk hidungku.

Itu, mengapa aku takut untuk mencintai.

Aku begitu kesakitan, mataku membelalak, mulutku pelor, rasa sakitku membuatku menggeliat. Mulutku berbusa, dan aku memekik. Memanggil namanya.

Ia memelukku agaknya ia tahu akan tiba waktuku.

"temanku, kekasihku. Agaknya matamu memberitahuku bahwa kuharus merangkai kalimat perpisahan sekarang. Dengar, aku tak mau. Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau!!!"

aku berkata padanya, "mengapa tidak?"

Aku membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku pun tak mau! Tampaknya agak terdengar egois, sebab aku sudah sangat banyak membuang napasku didunia ini. Maka seharusnya aku senang, seharusnya ini waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu.

Sapir mengintipku dari luar sel. Menunggu kematianku.

"sobat, si gila menyedihkan itu akan disembuhkan dari kegilaannya dan akhirnya pergi dari kerangkeng ini."

Sapir berjenggot berkata pada teman jaga nya, agak berbisik namun aku bisa mendengarnya. Mungkin karena akan mati, kupingku jadi sepeka ini.

Saat itu, rasanya begitu sakit bagiku untuk bersuara. Tapi haruslah aku, sebab hari akhirku tiba tak mungkin lama.

"dan sekarang, temanku, kekasihku," kataku, "hiburan satu-satunya dari hidupku yang penuh derita ini, kamu, yang agak terlambat diberikan tuhan padaku dari surga, bagaimanapun nak, kau telah memberiku hari-hari yang tak terlupakan. Dan, ketika aku akan berpisah darimu untuk selamanya, semoga kau mendapati segala kebahagiaan yang sangat pantas untuk kau dapati. Anakku, aku mencintaimu"

Aku mulai menutup mataku, namun belum sepenuhnya mati. Sebab aku masih mendengar suara anakku itu, kebahagiaanku yang datang terlambat. Ia amat terisak "Selamat tinggal! Selamat tinggal!"

Aku bahagia.

Tak mati penasaran aku, sebab birahi ku untuk mentari telah terbayarkan.

Dia, cahaya yang kupandangi di hari-hari terakhirku.

Dia yang menangisiku,

Anakku.


End file.
